Scare Pair
The 'Scare Pair '''are the secondary antagonists of the ''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? Season 2 ''episode, "The Mystery Mask Mix-up". They were voiced by late Don Messick and Frank Welker, respectively. History The Scare Pair are the two henchmen of their boss Ghost of Zen Tuo (A. Fong). They assist him in their smuggling business. A. Fong and his henchmen dress up as the Ghost of Zen Tuo and his Zombie Minions to scare people away from the temple in the hills, which is the base of their criminal activities. In the beggining of the episode the Scare Pair is talking with Zen Tuo, he orders them to get the Golden Mask back to the temple and they obey. The Scare Pair learns that a teenage girl has bought the mask so they try to find her. The girl is Daphne and when the Scar Pair finds the Scooby gang and demand the gang to give them the mask. But Daphne refuses and the gang runs away. Scared and curious the gang goes to a man called A. Fong for information about the mask. He tells them that the mask belongs to Zen Tuo and that his ghost wants the mask back and that the Scare Pair are Zen Tuo's zombie minions. Later the gang drives the mystery machine and Shaggy sees the Scare Pair in a black car and is driving after them. The gang tries to escape the Scare Pair but they chase them for a very long time around the city, even on top of buildings. Finally the Mystery Machine crashes in a large fish net. Everyone recovers but then Fred notices Daphne is gone and the gang sees the Scare Pair driving away with her bound and gagged in the back of their car and that one of the zombies has the golden mask. The gang figures out that the zomibes took Daphne to the temple in the hills and drive there. They split up to try to find Daphne but the Scare Pair and Zen Tuo notices them. Fred and Velma finds Daphne in a concealed room but gets locked in there as well. While Shaggy and Scooby is running away from the Ghost of Zen Tuo they come across the Scare Pair once again. After a long chase which resulted in Shaggy and Scooby getting locked up in a room with explosives they escape and finds Daphne, Velma and Fred and frees them. The gang finds more clues and decides to capture the Ghost of Zen Tuo. The trap doesn't go as they expected but in the end captures Zen Tuo and the Scare pair. A policeman arrives and A. Fong and his henchmen are arrested. Trivia *The Scare Pair replaced the Phantom of Vasquez Castle in the opening theme song and closing credits for season 2 of ''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You?. *The Pair got their canonical nickname when Shaggy opens a door and sees them. He exclaims "Zoinks! The Scare Pair!". Navigation Category:Scooby-Doo Villains Category:Male Category:Kidnapper Category:Paranormal Category:Noncorporeal Category:Brutes Category:Thugs Category:Monsters Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Undead Category:Hanna Barbera Villains Category:Greedy Category:Criminals Category:Mongers Category:Stalkers Category:Smugglers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Partners in Crime Category:One-Shot Category:Minion Category:Malefactors